Puppydog Face
by the-badguy-or-hero
Summary: Jacob has a new way of going it his way! And he's using it for his 'needs'.Will the Cullens live up to it?
1. Want some gum?

New Fanfiction! Yey! Hope you enjoy it!

START

*Knock Knock! *

*Sigh *

_Here we go again…_ I thought as I headed for the door. I opened the door, and there sitting on the porch steps, is Jacob Black.

" What do you want?" I said.

" Could I come in? Is Bella around? How about Nessie? Is she okay? Where are they?" Jacob said, in a hurry.

" Whoa! Slow down will you?" I said, putting my hands up, " Why are you in a rush? And besides, Nessie's asleep and Bella's hunting."

" Can I wait for them inside?" Jacob said.

" No. Bye!" I said then shut the door, but he stopped me and did the 'Puppy-dog face'.

" Please! Not that again! Bella is already enough…" I said. He maintained his face and whimpered. I sighed and gave in, " Fine. Just… don't do anything weird…!"

Minutes later, Rosalie came by and saw Jacob sitting on the couch.

" Please Edward, must you always be good to that mutt?" Rosalie said. Jacob did his 'Puppy-dog face' on Rosalie, " Okay… That… Is freaking me out…! I'm outta here. Good luck with that thing around, Edward…" She said and went away.

" Must you always embarrass me? You're freaking my family out…" I said.

" What?" Jacob said, " I was born with it!"

" Just… Never mind."

After quite some time, Bella came back, holding her other shirt covered in blood. When she passed by, she saw Jacob sitting next to me.

" Jacob? What are you doing here?" Bella said.

" I came to wait for you and Nessie. Quil and Embry are asleep, so I don't have anyone to hang around with today."

" How about Seth?"

" Seth? All he does is chatter about stuff that I don't even wanna know about."

" Leah?"

" Oh man, if I go with Leah, she'll take me to go shopping somewhere and I'll die out of boredom… Trust me, you do not want to hang around with her. She drives you nuts with those pink…fluffy… dresses and such…! That's why I decided to wait for Nessie…"

" But, we're going somewhere today…"

" Huh? Where are ya' goin'?"

" Somewhere you don't want to know about…" I said and smiled.

" Can I come with you guys?"

" No."

He did his puppy-dog face and whimpered again. Bella stared at him.

" OH MY GOD!!!! I've got to take a picture of that! Where's the camera?" Bella said and ran to find the camera.

" See? Even Bella likes my puppy-dog face." Jacob said to me and smirked. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

" Whatever you say, Jake. I still won't let you go with us."

" Come on! Pwease?" he said, with another puppy-dog face.

" I'm not going to fall for that."

" Come on, Edward! Why not give him a chance? It'd be fun!" Bella said while taking some pictures of Jacob whimpering.

" Whose side are you on?" I said.

" Apparently, Bella is sort of on Jake's side." Alice said. When she saw Jacob with his 'face' she screamed and went to him, " How cute!!!!!!" she said and petted him.

" What's going on? Alice?" Jasper said, coming from the front door, " I heard a scream…"

" Doesn't he look cute?!?!?" Alice said.

Jasper just stared at Alice and Jacob. I got up and went to his side.

" Jealous… Aren't you?" I whispered to him.

" What is that mutt doing here?" he whispered back.

" His 'face' made me give in to his childish activities… I shouldn't have let him in…"

" Shouldn't he be in the mall with Leah?"

" He said he'd die out of boredom…"

" … Then, let's go. We're going somewhere… right?"

" Could I come?" Jacob said.

" NO!" Jasper and I said together.

" Come on, Edward! It's not like every time Jacob goes with us!" Bella said, still taking some pictures.

" Yeah! Besides, look at his adorable face!" Alice added. Jasper and I both exchanged looks.

" Pwease?" Jacob said.

" Yeah, please?" Alice and Bella said together, doing their charm faces on both of us. Jasper and I sighed and gave in to Alice and Bella's faces. After all, we really can't resist it.

" Fine…"

" Yes!"

---------

While driving, Jacob suddenly chattered his teeth.

" What now?" I said. Bella hit me with her elbow. " What?"

" Daddy give Jakey gum!" Nessie said.

" What?!? What do you need gum for?"

" Why don't you just bite yourself?" Jasper said with a laugh.

" Jasper!" Alice said.

" Sorry!" Jasper said and put his hands up for surrender.

" No, I'm not giving you gum!"

" Please?" Jacob said, while I ignored him. I looked at the rear-view mirror and saw his puppy-dog face. He whimpered.

_This is getting irritating!_ I thought. Giving in again, I hit the brakes.

" Hurry up and get your gum!" I said. While waiting, I lay on my seat. I peeked at Jasper, he sat there beside Alice, pouting. He seems to be more annoyed than I am. As Jacob got back in the car, her popped his gum n his mouth and put the wrapper in his pocket.

" Thanks." he said.

" Yeah… Just do me a favor. Don't. Talk." I said. He just shrugged and looked out the window for the rest of the trip.

-------------

After the trip, we got back home.

" Thanks for today! I had fun!" Jacob said, waving goodbye.

_Oh… I bet you did…_I thought. Bella, Alice and Nessie all waved back at him until he was completely out of sight. After that, I carried Nessie to her bedroom and put her to sleep, since it's my turn to. I kissed her forehead before she closed her eyes.

" Next time, Nessie. We're getting you a dog that doesn't talk…" I said to her.

END

How did you guys like it? If you have any suggestions on what Jacob should do with his puppy-dog face, then just spill it out! I might like the idea and post it right here! Don't worry, I will surely thank you for it!

P.S.: I put this on 'Complete' cause this story is like inspired by my adventures with my 'friend', Jacob… So, let's just go with the 'Complete' one. :D


	2. Bella

Here's another Puppy-dog face story! Thanks for SUPERALICE, Lady Ravenstar19 and KittyKat7641 for reviewing! Anyways, Enjoy!

START

_I hope he's not home. I hope he's not home._ I thought as I walked back home from the woods. When I reached for the doorknob, I heard a familiar voice.

_I wonder where everyone went?_

" Oh… no…" I whispered to myself. It's Jacob again. Who let him in our house? Maybe Bella since Jacob's her best friend…

* Sigh*

I just hope he won't bug me with his face again… I thought as I let myself in.

Jacob suddenly came to me like a dog waiting for his owner to come back from work.

" Not you again! What do you want?" I said, angrily.

" I came here to see Bella…"

" Wait. Who let you in, in the first place?"

" Jasper did… It was very nice of him to let me in...!" he said with a huge grin on his face.

" JASPER!" I shouted.

" What? Is something wrong?" Jasper said calmly, pretending that nothing happened.

" Why did you let him in?" I said, pointing to Jacob.

" He bugged me with his face! I was about to close the door when Alice came by and said to let him in! I can't just refuse my wife's request!"

I knelt down and hit the floor.

_Why? Why? Why? WHY?!!?_ I thought.

" Edward mad at me!" Jacob said while doing his puppy-dog face again. He whimpered which caused a commotion in the house.

" Jacob? Why are you whimpering?" Bella said, coming down the stairs.

" Edward mad at me!" he said with his puppy-dog face. Jasper stared, disgusted at what Jacob's doing.

" Edward!" Bella said in an angry tone, " What have you done?!?"

" What?! I didn't do anything!"

" Then why is Jacob whimpering?! Explain yourself!"

" But I didn't do anything! Honest!"

" What's going on here?" Rosalie said while Emmett followed her.

" Edward mad at me!" Jacob said.

" Yech! What's that mutt doing here again?"

" Come on, Jacob." Bella said, accompanying Jacob to the kitchen. I stayed where I was. Jasper came to my side.

" I really hate it when he does that…." I said to him.

" We're on the same wavelength, my dear brother." Jasper said.

" Come on, guys!" Emmett said, " He's not that bad!"

" You don't know since Rosalie's not into Jacob's puppy-dog face… You'll never understand…" Jasper said with a sigh.

" I don't know with you guys! I'll just leave you be…" he said then ran off.

" Lucky!" I said. Guess that Jacob got what he wanted.

_I hope we get a real dog soon!_ I thought.

END

Hope you liked it! I experienced this last week with my so-called friend Jacob. So I decided to write this down. I know it's kinda short but still! So anyways. Since this is over. I don't know what to write now so give me ideas please! I would really appreciate it!


	3. Call Leah for me!

Here's another update! This one's dedicated to my friend, Emmett! Happy birthday, dude! Anyways, thanks for imafanpire, LycanWithHair-Problems and Vanessa-Wolfe303 for reviewing or favoriting! Hope you enjoy it!

START

* Knock- knock! *

_Oh no, not again…_ I thought as I opened the door, seeing Jacob standing in front of me.

" What now?" I said, " It's already bad enough that you humiliated me, let Bella get mad at me and irritate me."

" I'm just going to take a minute!" he said, putting his hands up and let himself in, " Where's Bella?"

" Upstairs…" I said. The next thing I knew, Bella came zipping down the stairs and went to Jake to greet him.

" Hey Jake! What brings you here?" Bella said happily.

" I just wanted to see you…" he said.

" Bella! Where are you?" Alice said.

" Uh-oh. Gotta run! I don't want to play 'dress-up Bella' with Alice!" Bella said and ran out.

" Bella! Get back here!"

" Never knew Alice would be that bad…!" Jacob said and sat down, " Hey, I have a favor to ask of ya'… Could you call Leah for me?"

" What? Why would I?" I said.

" She's out of town… and besides I'm too lazy to call her."

" I'm not going to call her!"

" What's going on?" Jasper said, coming in the living room.

" I'm asking Eddy, here, to call Leah for me." Jacob said.

" Eddy?!? Since when did you call me by that name?" I said.

" Just seconds ago…" he said and smiled, " Hey! I know! Why not you call Leah for me?" Jacob said, pointing to Jasper.

" What?!?!? I'm not going to call a mutt for you!"

" But why not?"

" Why don't you just call her in your cell phone?"

" I'm too lazy to."

" Ask Emmett to call her for you…!"

" Ask Emmett what?" Emmett said and came in.

" Could you call Leah for me?" Jacob said.

" Huh? Why?"

" I'm too lazy to."

" Call her yourself! Why would I want to call her?"

" Come on! Call her for me!!!!!!" Jacob said and showed his puppy-dog face at us.

" NO WAY!!!" three of us said together.

" Pwease?"

" We're not going to fall for that!"

" What's going on here?" Bella said coming back from the run. She must have tricked Alice to going somewhere.

" They're ignoring me!!!!!" Jacob said.

" WHAT?!?!?! WE DIDN'T IGNORE YOU!" three of us said in unison.

" They were ignoring me!" Jacob said and frowned.

" Edward? Jasper? Emmett? EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" Bella said angrily.

" But we didn't-" Emmett said.

" We didn't do anything!" Jasper continued.

" Believe us, Bella!" I said.

" That mutt is driving me CRAZY!" Jasper shouted.

" Come on, Jake. Let's get out of here. They don't want you around here anymore." Bella said and shot us a look of hatred. Jake looked back at us and winked. We all stared in shock.

" Did. You. See. THAT? He barely cried and guess what? He got Bella! My Bella!" I said full of hatred.

" Now I get your point." Emmett said.

" Now we brothers are on the same wavelength…" Jasper said.

" I really want to kill that mutt!" I said.

" Hey, why not? And after that, maybe we could get a dog that DOESN'T TALK. Just for Nessie." Jasper said and grinned.

END

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Happy B-day again to my good bro. Emmett! :)


	4. Cellphone calls and Baseball

Yay! Two chapters in one day! Thanks for reviewing guys! (Even though only one reviewed this time.) Hope you enjoy this one!

START

*_ Ring ring! *_

_Hmm? My cell's ringing…_ I thought and got my cellphone out. I looked at the number. Shocked to see who's number it was.

" Hello? How did you get my number?" I said.

"_Bella gave it to me… She said that I'll call you sometime just to have a chat and we'd become friends again… Isn't she so smart?"_ Jacob said happily.

_Why, Bella? Why?_ I thought.

" _So? What do you want to talk about?"_ Jacob said in a bored tone.

" Nothing… Bye!" I said and hung up. Next thing I knew, Jacob was at the door. He was just about to knock but Alice came and opened the door for him. I shot Alice a look.

_What?_ she thought. I just frowned and looked away.

Jacob came to my side and growled.

" Why did you hang up?" he said with a dirty look, " We were just about to have a good chat!"

" We didn't even talk about anything. We barely took 5 minutes." I said, not looking at him. He whimpered.

" Cheese!" Rosalie said and took a picture, " This is so going on the internet!" she said and left.

" Great… Now the whole world will see that picture… I don't know what to do with you…" I said and sighed.

" Hey, Edward… Oh no…" Jasper said and stopped in the middle of the staircase.

" I know what you're thinking… It's not my fault that he got in this time. Alice let him in…"

" What about me?" Alice said, skipping happily.

" Why, my love? Why did you let that…. 'thing' in?" Jasper said, exaggerating the word 'thing'.

" What? He just looks cute in that puppy face!!!" Alice said and swooned. Jasper frowned and looked at me. I just shrugged and frowned back.

" Why are you here anyway?" Jasper said.

" I'm here for Eddy, here. Just wanted to talk to him. I'm bored." Jacob said.

" Talk to Seth." I said, pouting. The next minute, Seth came in.

" I think I spoke too soon." I said, " There, Seth's here. Talk to him."

" I don't wanna!" Jacob said and looked away from Seth.

" Dude? What's wrong with you?" Seth said.

" I'm not going to talk to you!"

" I didn't come here to talk to you! I came here to play with Edward!" Seth smiled at me.

" Sorry, I'm going to play baseball in a little while…" I said and smiled back.

" Oh, that's okay! Maybe I could watch you guys play?"

" That's okay with us!" Jasper said.

" Can I come too?" Jacob said.

" NO!" we both said together. Seth looked at both of us with a puzzled look. I shook my head at him, saying that it's nothing he wants to know about.

" Hey, Seth! Hi, Jake! What brings you here?" Bella said.

" I came here to talk to Eddy!" Jacob said and put his hands up like a baby.

" Please! Don't ever do that again! Nessie is way cuter that you are!" Rosalie said as she passed by.

" I'm here to play with Edward. But he said that you're going to play baseball today, so I decided to watch you guys instead." Seth said and smiled.

" Oh… Sure!"

_Please don't ask Jacob to come. Please don't ask Jacob to come._ I thought.

" Hey, Jake. Wanna come?" Bella asked.

" Sure!" Jacob said and barked. Strange. He's never barked before.

" You just barked." I said.

" So?"

" You just… Never barked before…" Jasper said, also in shock.

" I just felt like barking."

" Bark all you want, mutt." Emmett said, coming down the stairs, wearing his favorite baseball shirt.

" Emmett!" Bella and Alice said in unison.

" What?" Emmett said.

_I don't think we can take Jake away that easily… It seems Bella and Alice are entranced by his 'puppy face'…_ Jasper thought and rolled his eyes.

Without any option, we went to the baseball game with Jacob.

_I hate this…_ I thought. _The more I spend with that mutt, the more I want a dog that doesn't talk…_

END

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorta… :D


End file.
